A Musical Career Change In My Life
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: The Music Meister is back in a different turn as he makes a big change in his life, but his fellow villains or now former villains get wind of it two of those villain are more upset about it too. Music Meister is pair up with a partner but his partner is someone he wasn't expecting a girl. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy.**

**...**

**Chapter One**

In the years I've lived in Gotham City since birth I've heard stories of great heroes of The Justice Society Of America. How they saved the day even Green Lantern Alan Scott was once the protector of Gotham before The Dark Knight Batman become it's protector along with Robin now Nightwing and Batgirl. With them Batman wouldn't create the Justice League and maybe if I had justice from all the bullies I had growing up I wouldn't be here in Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane and dangerous. Yep, I'm here because I put the world under my control through a satellite I made three villains; Clock King, Grodd and Black Manta. Three heroes; Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary install for me in song and dance. You guess it I am the one the only; The Music Meister. I sign waiting in this room for privet visits. I made a request to have the bat to visit and talk to me. Took a while don't know what he does when he not crime fighting to make me wait six and an half months to make an appointment eight times.

"Finally!" I said sitting up.

"Sorry I was running late and since I was coming by to drop Joker off I thought of crossing this meeting off my list." Batman said closing the door behind him.

"Really! I was on a to do list? Great way of making someone feel special." I snort at him.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't get to you sooner, but I had to convince the others."

"Others? What you mean?"

"The whole of The Justice League about you changing and putting your talent to better use."

"Huh? So how many voted yes and how many voted no?"

"I had trouble at first, but an old mentor of mine suggested a partner for you and put you on probation to see you ..."

"What? I wasn't lying or joking about this Batman." I said cutting him off standing up. "I hate it here and as for my family. My own family rejected me like I was some kind of freak."

"I see this is more than freedom, but to get your family to care about you and accept you again." Batman said straight forward.

Read me like a book ladies and gentlemen the world's greatest detective solve one of the reasons why I wanted out of this hell hole and the fact this collar around my neck was so annoying stopping me from singing the only thing I truly owned in this cruel world. Batman held out a hand to me. Are you kidding me? I thought to myself wait this is Batman we're talking about he doesn't joke? He accepting my deal of me going hero. I smile a little as I shook Batman's hand. Now I have to wait a bit longer and meet my partner.

**To be continue... Chapter one done chapter two is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as we head to The Watchtower of The Justice League.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Two**

A month I waited as I made my way in Batman's jet/space craft kinda confusing as his bat-plane jet turn into a space ship with a press of a button to The Watchtower, but it was cool flying into space and I never thought this would happen in my whole life. I was more stocked to see The Watchtower floating in space. My mouth jaw dropped and my eyes widen with amazement.

"Yes, it is a sight to see even my former mentors were impressed." Batman said noticing I was god sacked.

"Mentors? How many do you have?" I asked both stocked and confuse.

"The Justice Society Of America expert the original Black Canary." Batman explains.

"Wait, back-up original Black Canary this one right now on The Watchtower wasn't the first. Wait a minute." I said then realize something.

Batman notice and left me to my thoughts like he knew I figure it out myself. Huh? I thought I am learning more about this new life I'm going to be part of I am still mad at Green Arrow nicking one of my original songs turn it into a reprise version of it to win his girlfriend's heart. Now I am getting bitter I am going to be a hero no bitter thoughts. Just thoughts of truth and justice for mankind. Now thoughts of my partner comes to mind I wonder only one hero I remember from when I was a kid was Musical Man and his side-kick Music Girl.

"Welcome!" Aquaman yelled at the top of his voice.

"Inside voice please Aquaman." Batman said.

"Ow agreed I have sound sensitive ears ever since I got my powers at the age of eight." I said uncovering my ears.

"Just like your partner she's looking forward to meeting you." Aquaman said still loud but treble for my ears.

"Wait a minute she?" I said aloud stocked. "But I thought my partner would be Musical Man."

"Sorry to disappoint but Musical Man is retired he is after all 81 years old." Batman explains to me.

I smile with a little laugh as he and Aquaman showed me around. Uh oh! I thought my partner was a heroine great just great. Now to explain this behavior yeah I can only talk to women when I am singing I am more confide when I sing once I build up the confide to talk to them through song I can talk to them, because they are in a trance by then easy to talk to. Yeah, I am shy when it comes to women and if my partner is attractive I am doom. Canteen I notice we were in now so heroes need to eat too and food that looks edible. I look around and there great she was there with him. I will ignore them and not talk to them. Turn away and act as if I didn't notice them.

"You got be kidding he's actually here." Green Arrow said making me acknowledge with a smile.

"Be nice it's not him we should feel sorry for it's his partner." Black Canary said her back to me.

"Hahaha! Nice to see you too." I said to them sacredly crossing my arms.

Maybe this was a mistake I thought, but to see my family again would be great. I even missing my little brother and sister they were born before I got my powers. Yes they bugged the hell out of me, but I miss them. Just then the doors to the canteen open and I turn to see who it was coming in and my eyes widen my jaw dropped when I saw the person walking into the canteen.

**To be continue... Chapter two done chapter three is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as Music Meister meets his partner and has trouble talking to her. Found out what happens in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Three**

A woman with long brunette air wearing a purple leotard with three green musical notes down the centre. Black high-heel boots with a green musical note on knee tips and brown tights. A purple hat with a green ribbon and a feather. She was wearing a sleeveless vice and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, and to finish it off a pair of glasses with a musical note on them that moved to match the expression of the woman. This woman aw, crap I thought was so attentive and beautiful. I am doom.

"MUSIC MISTRESS!" Aquaman boomed as he greeted her loudly.

"Argh!" I and she said covering our ears.

"Oops! Sorry forgot. Hehe!" Aquaman apologies.

"Er, Batman can I talk to you in private please?" I said leaving quickly.

"Of course!" Batman said as he followed me.

Once we were out of the canteen out of sight and earshot of everyone. I took a sign of relief I should have told Batman this months ago. I explain to Batman about my confide thing when it comes to women. He took me to this room he called the hologram room. I look around it was big enough space for something.

"This room is use for training." Batman explains to me.

"Training? So you fight holograms of villains and crooks?" I asked a little confuse.

"Yes, I even taught Nightwing back when he was Robin how to take on more than one opponent. Now it going to help you get over your confide trouble."

"What?"

"Music Mistress is the only person that is immune to you as you are to her. You can't hide from talking to her."

"So what you are going to create a hologram version of her in this room for me to talk to?" that sounded better in my head.

"Yes. Computer updated profile image Music Mistress full." Batman commands the computer by voice command.

Like he said a digital likeness of my partner was standing in front of me. The hologram wasn't moving but it looks just like her from the details of costume and her high, figure and her beauty. I wave a hand in front of the hologram. Wow! I thought this was new to me.

"So, what I do to active the hologram? I asked feeling embarrassed by my question.

"Say hello to her." Batman said to me.

"What? You're kidding right?"

"I don't kid watch me."

I moved aside to let Batman stand in front of the hologram version of The Music Mistress. I was surprise how he wasn't sweating at the sight of a beauty, but this was Batman I was thinking confidence was no trouble for him.

"Hello!" Batman said to the hologram.

"Hello Batman how are you today?" the hologram said.

Is that really her voice I thought? It was soft, sweet and that accent was it American or British I couldn't tell. Then I heard Batman intrudes me to the hologram and she smile at me and I froze right there. Hold on I thought she not really a real person just computer digital image that was walking up to me. I gasped nervously. Wait, why was I nervous she's a hologram not real?

"Hello!" the hologram said to me.

"H-hello! Erm, h-how do you ….. Er, do?" I just manage to get out turning red.

"Computer confide programme seven." Batman commanded the computer.

"Confide programme seven activation down loading." The computer said through the hologram.

"Err, Batman?" I started too asked.

"You need confidence to speaking to your partner there are seven programmes and the one programme you need is confided programme seven." Batman explains knowing my question.

"Down load compete." The computer said. "And how do you do too?"

"Wow!" I said stocked.

The hologram threw me off. Man this was going to be hard I thought as I felt silly doing this, but if the only member of The Justice League that was immune to me was The Music Mistress then I better start getting more confided to talk to her. I didn't notice at the time but someone was watching me act like an idiot in front of this hologram and Batman.

"Humph! So he suffers from confidence in talking to women." She said with a smile. "Batman, I got your message. Let's talk in person meet me in the control room."

**To be continue... Chapter three done chapter four is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as we get Music Mistress POV over her partner and her past.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Four**

"Humph! So he suffers from confidence in talking to women." I said with a smile. "Batman, I got your message. Let's talk in person meet me in the control room."

Then I saw Batman tell Music Meister he was going and will leave Music Meister with the hologram of me. The reaction I saw was both expected and finny. For an ex-con he was cute and I have to admit out of all three of them Music Meister was the better talented and coolest. The Fiddler and The Pipe Pipper had nothing to The Music Meister.

"What you're leaving?" Music Meister said his face stocked. "But … But you can't. I don't know how to turn this thing off."

"The hologram is design to help you with almost anything." Batman said. "Besides I won't be long I'll be an hour at the most two."

"Two hours? Oh, come on." Music Meister said the hologram laugh.

I too laugh as I left to the control room to meet Batman. This was going to be fun having a partner not the first I worked with someone. Thinking back to the days as Music Girl young side-kick to the great Musical Man and my grandfather. To explain that I have to take back to mid-90s I was only a little girl when I got my powers. The control room I arrive and there he was once again Batman is near late when it comes to hero business.

"Brace." I address him.

"Elizabeth, you look well." He address back to me.

"Been awhile I remember back when we were in Japan training improving our skills." I continued as I look out the window viewing Earth. "Does he have any combat skills? Or do I have to teach him before I and he take on a villain together?"

"Music Meister relies more on his powers then paschal skills." Batman answered walking next to me.

"Have him up early tomorrow in hologram room three. Let's say 7am sharp."

"But his …"

"He won't notice if I pretend to be a hologram. I like my partner to have my back when I'm fighting crime with him."

I walk away from Batman with a smile on my face. Batman nodded he knew I was right about teaching Music Meister how to right and at the same time prove he doesn't have to sing to be confided to speak to the opposite sex. This was going to be fun tomorrow morning. Batman went to check on my partner The Music Meister. I logon to the computer and look up The Music Meister's file. I better start learning about my partner before I see him tomorrow. 7am I was in the hologram room three dress in my kick-boxing gear minus my mask. The doors open as did the program I set up to activate when he entered the room. Dress in gym gear may he is quite good looking and buff.

"Good morning welcome to your combat training." I said soundly like a hologram

"Huh? Guess this is what Batman meant so there are more hologram versions of her." He said falling for my act.

"I am training program skilled in Music Mistress's combat skills." I continued acting hologram. "Remember the safety is off so you may be visiting the medical bay after this training lesson."

"OK, so I guess she really good at martial arts." He said still falling for my act.

"She is that and martial art is kick-boxing." I said going into stance. "Ready, fight!"

"Wow, wait I'm not ready hey?" he said his arms up in defense.

I decided to go easy on him to be fear he was built, but from his file on how he got his powers he never threw a punch since he got his powers. No friends as he got picked on for singing in the church choir since he was four years old. His family wasn't rich and he grew up in the worse part of Gotham City. Somehow I felt sorry for him. No wonder he try to rob the world blind.

"Argh Ow, she is really this tough?" he said still thinking he was fighting a hologram.

"No, I'm tougher." I said time to drop the act as I thought as I bend over him.

"What?" he said stocked he turn red in the face. "Err, erm!"

"Sorry to trick you, but I needed to show you can talk to women without singing or using a hologram." I said helping him up. "So shall we continue with the combat lesson?"

"Er, sure just don't go at me with so much force please I think you threw my back out tossing me like that." He said blushing again.

I laugh a little so yesterday in the hologram room did help a little, but he was still being shy towards me. Somehow I know how he feels. I true was once shy when I was little. As I start giving him self-defense lesson in kick-boxing I remember my shy childhood before that night. The night I got my powers.

**To be continue... Chapter four done chapter five is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review Music Meister gets to know his partner as she gets to know him during the combat lesson battling feelings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Five**

Blue eyes, really quick and strong. Make that very strong as she broke fifteen pieces of wood with one fist. Wow, I thought to myself smiling as she looked at me. For nearly a week we been training and every session I felt nothing but pain as we spar and I lose to her. And everytime I lose she looked over me, signs and shakes her head with disappointment.

"Fifteen layers cool huh? My legs are stronger they can break twenty-five." She said with a smile. "But that's years of training. If we head to the gym we can build up your strength."

"How? Iron bells and punching bags?" I said still stocked by her strength.

"Good guess. Come on." She said leaving the hologram room we been using.

Great! I thought I have somehow pissed off my partner with a dumb question which she answered with anonymous in her tune and a look saying duh? Women my father was right when he gave me the talk back when I was a teenager. Say dumb questions they will give the cold shoulder. We didn't talk on our way to the gym. As we entered the gym no one took notice of us. Music Mistress removes the top half of gear to reveal a shorts gym shirt. She tied her hair up into a pony tail.

"OK, let's warm up on the treadmills over there." She said sounding a little lest annoyed with me. "We'll start with a light jug. Get your legs strength up first before moving to your arms."

"OK!" I said letting put everything through on my treadmill as she did the same to hers.

Warm up OK how hard can that be. An hour of jugging, but that wasn't the worse part we move up to running. Getting faster at every mile I wanted a drink of water so badly. I notice she wasn't stopping breathing heavily like this was nothing to her. Man I must be out of shape. I look at her and I couldn't believe even when she sweats she'd …..

"Huh? You alright?" She said looking stocked and worried.

"Fine! Ow! No, not really. I lost my balance." I said I crashed into wall.

I felt everyone in the gym eyes looking at me like this was a first. I heard two people laughing under the breath. Great! Even here people make fun of me. Music Mistress went up to me with a first aid kit and an ice pack. Placing the ice pack on my left shoulder. The ice cold felt soothing on my shoulders and crashing into the wall will leave a mark. Another trip to the medical bay again all because I got distracted by my partner amazement to keep going.

"These martian herbs will help with the swelling and the pain." Martian Manhunter said treating me with his alien medication. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey, he this himself in the gym J'onn." Music Mistress said crossing her arms looking very crossed.

"She'd right I lost my balance on the treadmill." I said explaining my side of the story.

"Or something distracts you. Lest of that as you two will be heading out on your first crime fighting mission together." The Martian explain to me.

Did he read my mind I heard he can read mind. Maybe he can explain what distracted me either way what he gave me was working as my shoulders weren't hurting anymore. My stomach started to make a sound. Must be lunchtime? I was well enough to leave the medical by for lunch. Music Mistress said she had plans for lunch on Earth. So I went to the canteen without her.

"Man, it was funny. He liturgy fell off like something out of a cartoon or comedy movie." Said a guy with blonde hair wearing gold and blue suit. "Skeets show them the footage of Music Meister crashing into the gym wall."

"Right away sir." Said a yellowing flying thing I think it was called Skeets.

The thing started up footage of me in the gym like something out of America's Funniest Videos. You got to be kidding me. This is just like high school all over again. Laughing and making fun of me. High school was the place I decide to become a villain maybe if high school wasn't so bad I might have used my powers for good not evil at first. I left the canteen. I didn't want to be in there reminded me of too many bad memories.

"Music Meister?" I heard Batman say to me walking by.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said keeping my head down.

"What happen in there?" Batman asked grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

I sign as I brought my head up and told Batman of what happen today in the gym and how someone had recorded it and was showing the footage off. Everyone laughing at me like I was some kind of joke. To me if felt like high school all over again.

"High school isn't easy for everyone, but behavior for heroes to behave isn't correct." Batman said to me then went into the canteen. "Booster Gold! Turn that off and erase it right now. The idea was to make our new member welcome not to be treated like a fool for your entertainment."

"Batman hahaha OK Sheets you heard him." Booster Gold said nervously giving in.

"Come on bats it was only a little fun." A guy in a blue beetle suit said.

"Erase your footage as well now or you two are on monitor duty." Batman said in a threating tune.

The two guys called Booster Gold and Blue Beetle erase their footage of me after Batman threaten to put them on monitor duty. If Batman was principal of my school maybe ….. The alarms of this place started up so my thoughts focus on them as Martian Manhunter called everyone that were on The Watchtower to the control room. I followed the others to the control room there we were told Black Canary, Huntress and Music Mistress needed assistant ASAP! They were dealing with The Pied Piper and The Fiddler and struggling with them how?

**To be continue... Chapter five done chapter six is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review Music Meister gets to face his first crime fighting mission against two of the most pathetic villains to call themselves the maestros of villainy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Six**

I, Batman and Green Arrow teleported down onto Earth to help Black Canary, Huntress and Music Mistress. The chaos in Gotham City was unbelievable zombie behaving citizens because The Pied Piper and The Riddler use electrical musical interments. Cheaters they don't even play them and they call themselves the maestros of villainy.

"Well, well look whose here the traitor of villains." The Fiddler said looking pretty pissed.

"He can't stop us because we got these sound wave blocking devices." Pied Piper said pointing to his ears.

"Idiot you just reveal the reason he and her can't be us in a trance." Fiddler said really pissed off now. "Zombies get those heroes so they can join their female counter parts in the death trap."

The Fiddler brought their fake electrical musical interments and started to play a horrible tune I hate that sound in a few words I put with them are tone deaf since birth. Wow! I had to dodge an overweight man groaning as he tried to grab me. Wait, I remember what The Pied Piper said those devices stop my hypnotic sound waves affecting those two. OK, let's put these new skills to the test. Meanwhile in a death trap.

"Almost got it." Huntress said in fact she was able to talk mine and Black Canary's mouths were covered as Huntress tried to cut us free until dropped her cutting knift. "Hold on Canary I'm mad too so quit moving. Oh, no you had to move."

"Sorry." Black Canary said through the cloth coving her mouth.

We were tied up over a tank of acid. Yes acid like that hasn't been done to date. Still it was more annoying that two villains had put sound wave blocking devices on their ears to stop me and Black Canary using our powers. I just hope our alert got to The Watchertower in time as I reach for my heel. I'm glad I'm a fashion designer. I made these boots myself. In one heel was a blow torch and the other heel a knife. Only for getting out of death traps like this. Oh yeah I forgot about giant violin ready to fire its bow at us. Where the hell do these villains get these things? Never mind we got about ten minutes to get free.

"Got it. Back-flip up the rope." I just said through the cloth covering my mouth.

We flip upside down our legs wrap around the rope as I cut the rope that we were tied up by. Who said a girl can't have too many accessories on her. Our hands free we grab onto the rope letting the cut rope fall into the tank of acid. We had six minutes left before the timer goes off to fire the bow. We started swinging back and forward building enough force to get us over to the giant violin. OK, two minutes left and now. We let go of the rope and jump as the giant violin's timer ran out and fired its bow at us. In a flashy way we flip and tuck and roll to dodge the bow, and we land next to the giant violin which had a bomb attach to it with thirty seconds before it went off.

"Our weapons are there run." Huntress said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Black Canary said.

We grab our weapons and ran for it just making it as the bomb went off. Destroying the building we were in the explosion's force sent us flying forward. We were hurt but not badly as we saw the flames from the bomb exploded again when the fire reaches the acid. Now we need to stop The Pied Piper and The Fiddler as we made our way back to main town of Gotham City.

**To be continue... Chapter six done chapter seven is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review double POV in one chapter I didn't know how I was going to pull that off review please. Our heroes take on The Pied Piper and The Fiddler can they beat them together and save Gotham City.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Seven**

Wow! I took down twenty-five zombie citizens without hurting them and I was trying to use my microphone cane to hit those devices on The Pied Piper and The Fiddler's ears. If I get those off I can control them with my hypnotic singing voice. BOOM! An explosion from the abandon warehouses then I and the others heard laugher from The Fiddler.

"Hahaha! Looks like your lady friends are toast now." The Fiddler said with a evil smile.

"If the bow from the giant violin didn't get them the bomb attach to it would have. Three heroes down just two and one traitor to go." The Pied Piper said.

So I'm a traitor among all the criminal serum of the world hate me for becoming a hero, but I wish they quit calling me a traitor, but my thoughts were more on Music Mistress and the others. Well, more on Music Mistress I can't stop my focus on her. I got to get back into the game and stop The Pied Piper and The Fiddler, but then on top a nearby building were three shadowy figures.

"I didn't hear no fat lady sing just yet." Said a woman's voice it was Music Mistress.

"The bomb went off but we got out before it went boom!" Huntress said holding her cross bow.

"You boys should be ashamed treating ladies like that." Black Canary said smiling as she took a deep breath.

Deep breath which means one thing she'd going to use her 'Canary Cry' on The Pied Piper and The Fiddler. Yep, I was right Black Canary used her 'Canary Cry' creating a sonic wave strong enough to break the mind control on the innocent people around us. Batman took this chance to throw bat-o-rams at Pied Piper and The Fiddler. BOOM! They explode under their feet throwing them back. Off balance we could easily tie them up and end this as people run to safety. The heroines join us to capture the crooks.

"You annoying heroes you are just as worse than that no talent seat stealing woman Sarah Wilson." Fiddler shouted.

"Whoa! Over the top Fiddler ….." I started to say because I felt offence to Fiddler insulting the late Sarah Wilson, but I was cut short.

"How dare you say such an insult?" Music Mistress said anger in her voice.

"Uh oh! Better hold her back now." Huntress said now her tone was off.

I felt confuse yes I was upset violinist Sarah Wilson was insulted by The Fiddler and I remember as a boy Isaac Bowin A.K.A The Fiddler lost the first seat to Sarah Wilson nearly thirty years ago away before I was born. Oh, I know that because well music was my favorite subject at school. So I looked up great musicians when I was a kid, but what I saw next was a side of Music Mistress I never thought I see in my life.

"Whoa! Stop! Music Mistress please stop it." Batman said grapping Music Mistress.

"Let go of me right now no one insults her no one." Music Mistress said pushing Batman off her then she grab The Fiddler by the collar. "She wasn't no talent seat stealing woman. She was a great violinist you just got out talent by her."

I saw a dark side of her just by one insult towards the late violinist. Yes, I am not happy about it because I agree Sarah Wilson was great, but she was gone now and I had to stop Music Mistress before she beat The Fiddler to death. I took hold of her in the grip she taught me. I held her tight resecting her arms and put my head to one of her ears.

"Let go of me right now." She said angrily struggling to get free.

"I know you're mad I'm upset too." I whispered softly to calm her.

"No you don't it's personal to me." She struggled angrily.

"Then honor her memory by the music she played and wrote. Would she want you defend her honor yes, but not by this." My whispers made her stopped.

I felt tears fall on to my suit sleeves. Music Mistress was crying so I loosen my grip on her and she fell to her knees and she sat on the ground. Tears still coming and Black Canary went straight to her and hugged her like a big sister would comfort her. I tried to think why was this personal to her. The police and amberalace show up just then. Batman radio up to The Watchtower before the news crew shown up and we teleported back there.

**To be continue... Chapter seven done chapter eight is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as we learn the reason by Music Mistress went crazy beating the shit out of The Fiddler for insulting Sarah Wilson. Find out in the next chapter as Music Meister plays detective.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Eight**

The news report said about the chaos The Pied Piper and The Fiddler created in Gotham City. It also said how six heroes shown up and the news focus on me becoming a hero and helping to stop The Pied Piper and The Fiddler which by the medical report was on recovery which was good and bad news. Bad he was in hospital for the next six weeks, but good as he was still alive after getting a beating and a half from my partner. I was watching in the control room in a thing everyone calls the crow nest.

"Watching the news?" Batman asked me as he comes into control room.

"Yeah, The Fiddler will live and be out of hospital in six weeks." I answered him my mind still wondering. "Police are more focus on the chaos Pied Piper and Fiddler created today then the fact a hero nearly ….."

"Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson." Batman said cutting me off.

"What?!" I said feeling confuse.

"Look her up in a news report just over twenty years ago." Batman explained.

Batman left without a word and let me to look up this Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson. I turn off the news and started typing into the news reports back twenty years ago. Now I know I was about eight years old when Sarah Wilson died twenty years ago. So why did he asked me to look up Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson? My questions were answered when I found the news reports of the deaths around Sarah Wilson and her husband Chris Wilson. I found something a news report say; Orphan Child Of Chris And Sarah Wilson Finally Talking After The Tragedy. I started to read the article and I learn something. I made my way to the canteen.

"I need to find her so come on tell me where she is please." I said my face annoyed and my arms crossed.

"No! It was none of your business anyway." Black Canary said a frown on her face.

"She'd my partner and I was concern don't have to be a bitch about it." I said wrong choice of words.

"Wrong choice of words." Huntress said I had started rapping my eyes under my mask. "OK, silent treatment very nice. Then you won't mind I'll tell him where her studio is on The Watchtower then?"

Huntress smiled as Black Canary refusing to speak face just dropped with stock as Huntress told me where the studio was. I thanked Huntress and I can't believe there was a place like that on here then again Batman did tell me he built the place so I shouldn't be surprise. I heard Black Canary yell in disgrace at Huntress. Wow! I thought to myself as I made my way to that studio. I knew I was going the right way because I could hear music playing. Ah, piano a lovely sound. So calming and …..

"Oh, wow." I said out loud.

My eyes widen with stock and my mouth dropped at the sight of the studio room. It was amazing in here just like something in performance school. The walls were pure white and the floor a well polish wood and there were mirrors like something for belle. There was a display cabinet holding a wooden guitar on the button and a violin at the top. Finally I found Music Mistress playing so beautifully on the piano and my heart started to beat really fast I couldn't help it with smile as I listen to such beautiful playing. Ah, so lovely and she was beautiful then I realize something I was …. But she was my partner I can't and she might not ….. the music stopped snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm guessing Batman told you why I flipped at The Fiddler." Music Mistress said like she knew I was in the room.

"Well, he told me a person to look up and found out how?" I started to explain but I was cut off.

"I was only a little girl when it happens." I saw tears rolling down her cheeks I wanted to comfort her. "My mother taught me the violin as my father taught me the guitar. We just moved into Gotham City because my father got a promotion at Wayne Enterprises."

"I know the story I read the articles if it's too painful to talk about it." I placed a hand on her shoulders.

But as soon I place my hand on her shoulder she got up from the piano and hugged me. Her arms were around my neck and I didn't know what to do, but I realize my arms had started to move towards her back. She started to cry into my shoulder. I let her cry as much and as long she wanted to. My heart beating fast of her near me and holding me tight. This felt really good and nice I have to accept it I was in love. I was in love with my partner and I really do love her.

**To be continue... Chapter eight done chapter nine is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as our maestro is trying to fight his feelings whenever he'd with his partner, but question is does she feel the same way he feels about her. Training becomes very awkward for The Music Meister.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Nine**

OK, this had been a long month and the summer had arrive so I have an outfit change not the ones I did when Batman chase me throughout Gotham City, but an outfit design as style and to keep him cool in the heat. Still like a styling suit just a sleeveless vest with a couple of musical notes down the front of it. White long sleeve shirt and of course my hat and gloves or maybe not. Hm, I don't know well, whatever I have to get to hologram training room. Dress in my training gear I went to meet Music Mistress. Whoa, boy thinking about her makes me. Er, well I better calm down.

"Hey, two minutes early let's do some stitches before we spar." Music Mistress said as soon I entered she was doing a splits.

"Yeah! Stitches right no problem." I said nervously.

No problem I said big problem as I saw her left herself into a hand stand while still doing splits. Wow, she has really long legs I would love them around … Focus Alexander I know some partners of the opposite sex do end up like those two Black Canary and Green Arrow their partners and they are. Hold on wait a minute Music Mistress might not ….. Oh, God why me falling for a woman with great musical talent and lovely long legs. Yeah, there under those gym trousers, but can she ….. OK, I am popping this bubble before I regret something. Sparring great I do this every morning with her giving me chances to learn how to defend myself against the strum of the earth. Can't believe I was once one of them. Yes, I've pinned her for the first time in weeks being a hero.

"I've pinned you." I said stocked.

"Yeah, got my legs tight too I can't move my legs to escape." She said like she was glad I was on top excerpt her on top of me. "Erm, Music Meister is that your….?"

"Excuse me!" I said getting off and left the hologram training room red in the face.

"Wait! Music Meister! Alexander!" She called to me.

I ignore her and just left to the showers I had to cool off. A nice cold shower it will calm me down, but what will I say to her. Oh, God I strew up big time why couldn't my partner be a guy none of this wouldn't have happen if my partner wasn't a woman? A very beautiful and attentive woman. Shit, I am an idiot.

"What happen?" Black Canary asked a stocked look on her face.

"He ran out of the hologram training room right afterward." I explained in the canteen.

"So no quicky." Huntress said eating her breakfast.

"Back-up he pinned you and had a hard on." Black Canary said nearly shouting.

"Dinah, please stop yelling yes, yes and no nothing happen because he ran out of the room when he realize what happen?" I continue to explain annoyed. "I think he likes me yeah I have to admit it has been quiet lately I've been able to focus on my career and his training, but I think after this morning well, I think he would like it if I pretend nothing wrong."

"Pretend nothing wrong? You can't be serous?" Black Canary said annoyed.

"Sounds like someone's jealous being he liked you first now he likes Music Mistress." Huntress said teasing Black Canary.

"Quick it Helena I am not jealous." Black Canary said getting up at Huntress.

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Quick it, are not."

"No I won't you are jealous."

"I regret telling you two about this I'm off to find my partner." I said leaving the canteen.

I left Huntress teasing Black Canary which by the time I left they will be fighting. The door close behind me and on quote Black Canary attacked Huntress by grabbing her hair. I have to admit even though I lost my parents never had siblings those two were like sisters to me. Right, so time to find my partner he might be anywhere.

"I want you to change my partner please." I begged Batman.

"No!" Batman said without a thought going back to typing on the Watchtower computer.

"Oh, come on please." I begged again.

"I've already told you Music Mistress is the only person immune to you and you can talk to her now without being nervous." Batman spoke still typing.

"Well, yes but something different and …. And come on I can't be her partner anymore something happen."

"Like what?" Batman asked now I have his full attention now.

"You're going to make me tell you ate you?" I asked seeing a little smile appear on his face I sign. "We were sparring you know still learning to defend myself and I finally pinned her and ….. I had a hard on and she felt it. I've fallen in love with her so ….."

"Did you tell her that?" Batman asked me.

"No, I just ran out of there and took a long cold shower." I said my head down with shame.

"Love isn't an easy emotion to control, but there isn't any other person here to be your partner." Batman said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry Music Meister your partner is a very understanding person talk to her explain yourself."

I didn't know at the time but someone was listening on mine and Batman's conversation and before I knew it, it was like High School all over again and trust me it wasn't easy for me back then it won't be easy for me now.

**To be continue... Chapter nine done chapter ten is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review we learn who overheard Music Meister talking to Batman and we learn a little more about The Music Meister's past and why he become a villain in the first place before he went hero.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Ten**

I avoided her for a day and left onto Earth Batman had a summer house on Lake Gotham. He let me use it to get my thoughts together I notice there weren't pictures in this place and it was well looked after for a place used only for summer. There was a butler with grey hair bold at the top with a small mustache, but he didn't talk much I guess not all the heroes are going to tell me who they really are. They still don't trust me all, but Elizabeth an image of her popped into my head as I looked upon the lake smiling at me. I sign sadly a woman like her weren't want to be with an ex-con like me.

"I have been given a message from Batman asking do you want more time in the summer house sir?" the butler said to me.

"I can't stay here I do need to get back to The Watchtower." I said using a device given to me for a quick change and I used the commentator in my ear. "Batman, I'm ready to come back up now."

"Understood!" Batman radio back teleporting me back up.

As soon I teleport back up to The Watchtower Music Mistress was waiting for me. I kinda froze when I saw her but she was my partner and we did need to talk. Batman left the teleport room to let us be alone as it was a personal thing. I tried to make a sound but nothing came out I didn't know what to say to her.

"Do want to take a walk to talk about it." She said to me and I nodded. "I understand your own family doesn't want anything to do with you. Your father made that clear when I visit them."

"Wait, you went to see my family?" I said stocked. "How are they doing? My brother and sister are they doing well in school."

I stopped myself as I realize my own family still didn't want anything to do with me. Ever since my plans failed years ago my family knew it was me. Worse part my father said he only had one son like I had died to him. That day I got my only letter in Arkham Asylum telling me to stop writing to them as I was no longer welcome I felt low.

"Their doing fine." Music Mistress said to me. "Jessie in medical school and working as an intern at North Gotham Hospital. Jason got a girlfriend and studying to be a teacher in college. Your mum misses you though and would like to see you again, but it started an argument between her and your father. He told me to leave."

"Sounds like my parents' marriage breaking up and I'm the reason." I said sadly turning away from Music Mistress.

"Hey, I don't think they're get divorce I did try to tell him you have change stopped a few bank robberies in other countries." Music Mistress said putting comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure if you go down there talk to your father he'll listen and you two can start over."

"Thank you." I said turning around seeing her smile on her face. "Um, do you want to grab lunch being we're right near the canteen?"

Music Mistress nodded at me. Batman was right my partner was a very understanding person. I can really tell her anything. We entered the canteen and saw that Booster Gold guy again showing a halo recording of me talking to Batman yesterday about oh, God …. I saw only about five heroes watching it. I felt embarrassed as I remember back when I had a crush on the head cheerleader in High School. The jocks got a hold of my notebook and told everyone at school about the song I wrote. I give up I should stayed in Arkham Asylum at least I had more respect in that place in anywhere.

"Music Meister, wait." Music Mistress said as I left. "Booster, get rid of that recording right now or your face means my boots. Music Meister, wait please."

"No! I give up I am done." I said angrily. "My own family hates me and my parents might be getting a divorce because of me. None of the heroes want me here because no offence they will do anything to make fun of me. And there is no way in hell my father will never talk to me like I had no chance with you. You're just a beautiful woman I will never be with. So forget it The Music Meister is no more I'm leaving Gotham City and live out the rest of my life alone."

I left The Watchtower without looking back. I didn't want to look back if I did I would've seen the sad look on her face. I think I hurt her as she didn't follow me to teleport room. I went to my old layer the abandoned opera house I know some of my things were there I even had some cash I saved up and hidden under a floor broad under my bed. There the shoebox with $300 dollars and old photos of my family. Guess I am destined be alone.

"Booster Gold I'm going to kick your ass." I yelled chasing Booster Gold out of canteen.

"Help me! Someone please help!" Booster Gold said running as faster as he can. "Music Mistress is really mad at me. Skeets bubby, do something."

"Like what sir." Skeets said hovering next to Booster Gold.

"Anything!" Booster Gold yelled as I tackled him. "Not the face please."

"Because of you my partner, decide to give up being hero and talking to his family." I yelled having Booster Gold in a cock hold. "I hope you're happy for someone from the 24th century I am surprise you didn't see that coming."

"Wait, Music Meister fully quit?" Booster Gold said. "Oh no that's not good."

"To right that's not good." I yelled at him holding me by his collar.

"Wait, he's right you need to found Music Meister and bring him back." Skeets explain to me.

Even though they weren't supposed to tell me anything about the future. Sheets started to explain everything to me and I realize I needed to found Music Meister. I'll need help to locate my partner Batman he can help me. The future was depending on it and we're being needed more heroes to help us find him, but something was telling me I shouldn't go maybe I was still a little hurt at him telling at me. I know he was upset no family and no one to be with. My heart was breaking.

**To be continue... Chapter ten done chapter eleven is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review bullied, his own family disown him and no one to be with as he makes his leave of Gotham City. Can Music Mistress and the others find him and bring him back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favourite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Eleven**

Gotham train station I'll go somewhere far away and quiet for me to live the rest of my life. I sign deeply as I took hold of my suitcase and went to pay for my ticket. I had some money saved up enough to get by before I get a job to earn a living without drawing attention to myself and choice to leave my suit on The Watchtower I will never return not even to visit and besides I have no one to visit anyway.

"Mr McKinney please this is important he is leaving for good and I need to find him." I said begging.

"Music Mistress what the hell did Skeets tell you?" Black Canary asked me.

"Impotent or not or whatever that thing there told you I say good reddens to him." Mr McKinney said crossing his arms.

"Wow, I see so much of him in you." I said as I looked at Mr McKinney.

I asked Batman, Booster Gold and Skeets to help find people to help me find Music Meister. We tried using his communicator ear device to track him, but he had left it in his room on The Watchtower along with his outfit. So I thought what about his parents place.

"See so much of him in me." Mr McKinney said angrily. "I wasn't a lying ungrateful thief when I was his age. Now sorry heroes but like I said good reddens to him."

"Mr McKinney wait that's ... Not true." I tried to say but Mr McKinney slammed the door I sign sadly. "I thought maybe."

"You tried but some people don't want to change." Black Canary said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's regroup and try somewhere else to find him. Now clue me in on why we should find him like to share."

"It's his son in the future." I answered. "His son turns out to be a great hero and he does finds love as a member of Justice League, but Skeets didn't tell me who the mother is? Can you tell me Booster."

"Whoa! I can't tell too much of the future I'll get into trouble big time." Booster Gold said nervously then Skeets started to ring. "That might be Green Arrow and Batman maybe they found him."

Booster Gold answered the call and it was Green Arrow reporting from Gotham airport and nothing there no one saw him. I tried calling Huntress and Aquaman seeing if Music Meister was at the bus station, but nothing he wasn't there either where could he be? Wait it come to me the train station. We all made our way to Gotham train station but we couldn't see him as there were so many people there don't tell me missed him.

"Skeets do a swipe of train station he might not have lifted yet." Booster Gold said sounding panicked.

"Yes sir." Skeets said scanning the station. "There he is heading towards platform 3."

"Which train is going there and where is it going?" I asked looking at the train schedule. "He's going there and I need to get on the same train."

"What?" The others said stocked.

"Are you sure? He did yell at you?" Huntress asked.

"He was upset growing up for him wasn't easy and he's leaving because of the past, but he has to stay for the future." I said running to the ticket booth. "One ticket please to Chelmsford one way."

"Chelmsford one way there you go miss and thank you have a nice trip. Miss, your change." the woman at ticket booth said.

"Keep it." I said running towards platform 3.

The others saw me leave them be hide they didn't follow us, but they looked at Booster Gold and Skeets I didn't see what happen next as my mind was on Music Meister. The train had arrive and there I saw him get onto it I quickly followed. I couldn't address him in my costume so I got on to the train and quickly went into the train toilets to do a quick change. The train started to move and Chelmsford here we come as I lifted the train toilets and went looking for Music Meister there he was reading a book. I notice the title teaching I guess those who can't teach. That sounded better in my head. I took a deep breath and went up to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked me.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? I left my communicator on The Watchtower." I said seeing her seat down on the seat in front of me.

"Along with the rest of your things just one suitcase to Chelmsford with you." she smiled at me.

"Look, I'm not coming back and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I forgive you for that and I understand why you're leaving, but you have to come back to meet the one and have your son."

"What?"

"Booster realize he shouldn't made fun of you and told you marry a woman who truly love you and have a son with her, but you meet while as a member of The Justice League."

"Really? What one of the heroines there or a random woman in Gotham? Look, I don't know what Booster told you, but it won't bring me back no matter what you or the others say?"

"Alexander, please the future depends on it. Your son becomes a great hero and saves not just the Earth, but the universe as well and you get the to have love in your life."

"When?"

"Booster and Skeets didn't say, but the way they were talking she's someone really special that truly loves you with all her heart."

"No!"

"What? But the future and the others."

"Stop! I can't wait for her to come into my life and wants to be my wife and mother of all my children and ..."

"The train stopped but Chelmsford is still miles away from here."

We both got up from our seats and tried to see out the windows of what was going on? But we couldn't see a thing on what's going on? We saw a lot of people on the train and the next train station wasn't for another five miles and there were also families on here too. Then there were noises coming from the next cart next to our own. This couldn't be a train robbery on a high-speed train impossible now a days, but then again heroes with powers and villains with powers and aliens explain that.

**To be continue... Chapter eleven done chapter twelve is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review how can the two save the day without giving away who they are and solve how did these robbers manages to stop a speeding train.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favourite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Twelve**

These can't be normal robbers as I thought and if they were super villains we couldn't stop them without using our powers without revealing our secret identities, and trust me I wanted a quiet life without anyone learning the truth and Elizabeth she was famous and her career would be destroyed if we tried to stop them.

"Mummy I'm scared." a little girl said.

"I know baby I'm sure they'll move on and leave us be." the girl's mother said.

"This is crazy we can't do anything without revealing who we are?" I said.

"Maybe we can come on follow me." Elizabeth said moving into the carts over. "Some trains run by machine without a driver if they need to attend to the toilets."

I followed Elizabeth as she explains this impossible train robbery. We went through three carts and there wasn't anyone else in this cart that was lucky most of them were trying to talk to the driver if he or she was on here like Elizabeth said.

"OK, remember that device I gave you to put on your cuffs?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, still got it why?" I asked.

"In here quickly before someone notice."

"The train toilet really whoa, hey."

"Get in. Watch."

Elizabeth pulled me into the train toilet closing its door and I saw her pressed the device on her cardigan cuff and like something out of an anime Elizabeth changed into her hero outfit. No way that what that device does it's a quick change device. So mine does the same as I pressed mine and just like that I was in my summer suit even my weapon. OK, so it was possible to stop the train robbers if they were that as we heard weird gun noises.

"That doesn't sound good these aren't normal guns or anything I've heard before." Music Mistress said worried.

"Agreed! They must be super villains as people are screaming." I said getting worried myself.

"Let's go and find out who they are ...? Not possible."

"What the hell? The Royal Flush Gang, but aren't they well I know Ace is in jail."

"And so is Jack but King is dead didn't survive the bomb when the bank heist went wrong."

"Queen sadly is grieving for the lost of her husband, but we're not who we used to be." said a guy dress up as King holding a weird new looking gun.

"That gun is from the future so that means this gang from the future." Music Mistress said readying herself I followed readying my weapon.

"In memory of grandfather yes we're the new Royal Flush Gang." said a young man dress up as Ace.

"Enough talk fire at those two and let's get back to the future." A woman dress up as Queen.

Me and Music Mistress put our canes together turning it into one as it started to spin a shield was formed to protect us. The weapons blasted were adored by our shield but the weapons fire stopped we stopped our weapons and the Royal Flush Gang were gone, but we looked up and saw a hole was in the roof of the cart and followed the villains. Wind blowing through our hair as we saw the Royal Flush Gang run towards the drivers end of the train. We took chase after them.

"Their after us." said a girl dressed up as Ten.

"Now, now my sweet daughter we have what we come for time to get home." Queen said taking a device.

"That must be the device they used to travel through time." Music Mistress said.

"I only know The Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Show should we uses that to stop them?" I asked.

"On top of a speeding train while others passed by too dangerous. We have to follow them and asked the Justice League in the future to help us."

"Well, we better hurry before that time portal closes on us."

The New Royal Flush Gang went through the time portal and we quickly followed them into unknown place in time. This was craziest thing I've ever did in my whole life, but what I heard through stories of The Justice League this was normal to them I thought as we went through time. We landed hard and our jaws dropped with stock as we saw a future city with flying cars and moving hologram bill boards anywhere, but no Royal Flush Gang in sight and the portal close right behind us and we were stuck in the future.

"Great we lost them and we're stuck here." I said annoyed as I crossed my arms. "Br! How come it's cold now? I can see my breath."

"So can I and it's starting to snow." Music Mistress said as snow fell. "In our time was summer in this time is winter we better change into our winter outfits."

"Hero or civilians?"

"Let's go civilian for now and try to learn a bit of this time to contact this time's Justice League."

I nodded in agreement as we change our outfits into winter warm clothes, jackets and boots I really hope people in this time still wear this style of clothing we were wearing. We walked away around and notice people don't use money anymore, but a type of money card and some old fashions were still around so we didn't look too much out-of-place. Gotham City History Museum, we saw and this could really help us out and luckily for us it was free to the public. School kids were here on a school trip and there were college students studying for their history exams. So this was very handy for us as we started to walk around the place at least we knew where we were in the future.

**To be continue... Chapter twelve done chapter thirteen is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review stuck in the future not knowing how far they have gone can the two get back to their own time by seeking help of The Justice League of this time's help.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Thirteen**

So we were walking around the museum a lot has changed technology sure has changed normally the displays would have written despotisms in front of them not these holograms things. As we near the back we saw a heroes hall of frame.

"Here we go." Elizabeth said walking towards the display. "Check it out even The Justice Society Of America is in here."

"This place can tell us a lot wait you tink Booster Gold might be in this time we can use his time belt thing?" I asked.

"I don't thinks so look at his display he return to the 24th century about five years ago in this time."

"Huh? Look, it even said what happens to the heroes in our time. Look, retired and oh, erm dead. You OK learning about this ..."

"He's dying and the date is the year he's going to die in a couple of months in our time."

I didn't know what to say to her? Musical Man was her grandfather and I understand that he was the only blood family she had left. I put a hand on her shoulder to comforted her to learn this must be very hard for her. I don't know if my grandparents were still alive another reason to leave Gotham City. I notice a statue near by it was of Elizabeth back when she was Music Girl next to Music Boy must have been Chris Wilson a long time ago. Then I saw two more statues one was a Music Mistress statue and a statue of me in my Music Meister outfit. I don't get it I read the displays both said married and retired. It would be nice to know who I marry in the future.

"We're both married in the future." I said aloud.

"But who are our spouses." Elizabeth said wrapping her face with a handkerchief. "Hey, hologram tour guild programme."

"Hello, visiter or visters of the museum." A hologram image said with a woman's voice. "The heroes hall of frame was created by Wayne Enterprise in the 2020 to show future generations to learn about the greatest heroes that protected the world up until their retirement to their sad department of the world. Check on an icon you wish to learn about."

"Hm, here we go the train robbery we were on." Elizabeth said going through the icons.

"I guess we do get back to our time question is how?" I asked.

"The train robbery at high-speed." The holograms said. "The news of the day say the two heroes were on the train by luck as a new Royal Flush Gang robbed the train with future like weapons. The heroes were Music Meister and Music Mistress. They manage to bring back the stolen money and items, but the villains had gotten away. What would like to learn more about them?"

"Well, I like to learn how they did it?" I said annoyed.

"It's showing the news articles on the day, but nothing about time traveling." Elizabeth said with a sign. "Maybe we should look our friends up in Gotham City. I bet bats still about."

Ding Dong! Attention visitors the museum will be closing in ten minutes please leave upon the doors you entered and Happy Thanksgiving. A voice said throughout the museum and we hardly learn anything so we left and went to search for Batman luckily for us there was still crime in Gotham City as we saw flying police cars speeding by. We both smiled and followed the police cars and like we thought Batman was still crime fighting in this time, but his outfit was a little different all black with a red symbol of a bat on his chest. He seems smaller build wise and high a bit like a high schooler. Odd even for him. He dealt with the crooks with his new bat weapons and then he saw us the look of stock was on his face.

"It can't be?" He said his voice different as he walked towards us. "I'm guessing you followed The Royal Flush Gang into this time right?"

"You seem different ... " Elizabeth said before lowing her voice. "Bruce, we need your help to find them and get us home."

"Right, I should take you to the bat cave come on we'll take the bat-jet to there." Batman said bringing his new bat-jet.

"Very nice bats you have been busy." I said getting into the bat-jet.

We sap into our seats and with a pull of the two levers Batman flew us a full speed. Whoa! This bat-jet was a lot faster and more arrowdimanic than the one in our time. I couldn't believe it we were over Wayne Manner, but that would mean Batman was Bruce Wayne. The bat-jet went through the swimming after it open up for us to enter. First time I ever been down in the bat cave I was surprise to see a lot of stuff from old villains they must be retired or dead by now in this time.

"Bruce, so much has changed here." Elizabeth said as I help her out of the bat-jet. "I see you kept the costumes and some of the villains old outfits too."

"Well, to say some of them are dead and these were left of them." said an old man holding a cane. "Right, on time Terry can you call this number and say these words a man should answer the phone."

"Sure Bruce no trouble." Batman or Terry said.

This was confusing as we thought the guy in the bat suit was Bruce and this old man was really ... OK, so confusing as Bruce started to explain everything to us. About half an hour later the older Bruce Wayne explained everything. The Batman of this time was this young man who was young enough to be still attending high school. Then someone rang at the door.

"Ah, that should be our new guest." Bruce said pressing a button. "Terry, can you bring more tea I think he'll would like a warm drink himself."

"Sure kinda cool to see you two know much younger I've met you guys before at Bruce's last birthday party." Terry said leaving.

"Who did you have him call anyway?" I asked.

"Yourself! Evening Bruce my wife not happy you called me right before she dished up Thanksgiving dinner." said a man's voice but it sounds just like mine but older.

I turn around there I saw myself older with a few grey hairs and full trim bread holding a cane. It wasn't my weapon microphone cane, but a normal simple cane something for a elderly man would have. Wait, did my older self say wife? I have a wife in the future, but the question was who was she? Terry, shown up with more tea for us then Bruce said Terry could go home to have Thanksgiving with his family. This was too much to take in but somehow I was slowly bring it in.

**To be continue... Chapter thirteen done chapter fourteen is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as our two meastroes learn a bit about their future, but first must get the stolen goods from The Royal Flush Gang.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favourite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Batman well I mean Bruce was explaining about The Royal Flush Gang in this time to us and started to used my older self. We learn Ten after she was sent to a care home vowed revenge for her father's death and when she grew up become Queen and restarted The Royal Flush Gang with her husband which explains why they were in our time, but why that time? Bruce and my older self talked quietly to each other that me and Elizabeth couldn't hear them I saw my older self nod in agreement with Bruce and both men stopped talking to each other.

"I'll just call my wife I know she'll keep my dinner nice and warm." He said with a smile.

"I know how she feels but I do advice Terry on all the patrols I send him on." Bruce said with a smile.

"You know it's kinda weird seeing myself being ... well, old I wonder how you like in what thirty years now?" I said still getting used to thinks.

"I'm wondering the same but with my career might be a bit demanding, but I am rich so I might be lucky and grown old gracefully. I hope!" she said in agreement with me.

I smile a little at her as I saw her think about her older self might look like. I wonder myself what the others look like older. I notice Bruce had gone bold and had a cane like my older self has a cane. I wonder what happen? Elizabeth had walked over to Bruce I guess she wants to know a little about her older self. I didn't know at the time but my older self was keeping an eye on me and Elizabeth.

"I will see you later tonight honey I love you." my older self said. "Humph! My younger self is in for a stock when I tell him why he has to stay with The Justice League?"

"Right, how disappointed was were the kids?" Bruce asked walking up to my older self. "Elizabeth just asked me about her older self."

"Yeah! She'll be joining us if I know her she's on her way right now." my older self said.

"I see partners to the end." Bruce said.

"You know it. Now I need to change." my older self said pressing something.

Within seconds his outfit change into a purple suit with three green musical notes down the front of the blazer. A digital masked appeared across his eyes and of course a bolder hat with a feather and the cane turn into the microphone cane. I don't believe it, it was my suit just well styled up like it was made to look like a suit, but something about it was different like it was really armour or being I'm old it would make sure my old bones won't break or something like that.

"Wow! Very nice guess on odd occasions we must do some crime fighting old school style." Elizabeth said walking back up to me.

"Yeah! I guess I wouldn't be surprise phones can call and text at the same time or something." I said laughing a little.

"Phones do if you need to do more then one thing at once at the same time." a woman's said.

We all turn to see an old woman in a winter music theme hero costume and digital like mask just like my older self. She had short curled white hair with a few greys, but she look great even when she's old as we saw Elizabeth's older self standing before us. She walked down the stairs and walked up to her older self.

"Make sure you remember this day my dear as this is meant to happen." she said to her younger self. "Now we you two to suit up and we have a Royal Flush Gang to arrest. Been awhile since I kicked some criminal ass."

"You won't change in personality in thirty years." I said like a joke.

"Hahaha! Come on you like doing the ass kicking as well when you switch from villain to hero." Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

OK, she had me there ever since I changed sides it was fun to kick ass and win for once and send the idiots to jail instead of me going to jail or Arkhem. So like Elizabeth older self said time to suit up and we, but Bruce head out into future Gotham City still snowing nothing change there. I was paired up with my older self and Elizabeth was paired up with her older self. It was kinda odd to see my older self still physically fit even when he had a cane as we jump to building to building. Bruce was tracking The Royal Flush Gang hideout still kinda odd.

"It's the suit." my older self said.

"Huh?" I said confuse.

"My suit ever since the accident Bruce created some theology and I've been able to fight crime even as an old man."

"Accident?"

"My leg. I lose it when I push Elizabeth out of the way and that when she realize I still loved her."

"But I have a wife and both my legs ..."

"Who you think she is? My son is after all the second generation Musical Man he wanted to live up to his great grandfather's memory."

"No way so Elizabeth and I in the future are ..."

"Happily married for twenty-five years now but her younger self can't know not yet."

"Why? If we're going to happily married with a child ..."

"Children we have three together."

"OK, with children then why shouldn't she know?"

"Because she has to fall in love with me naturily not because she has too unlike me who was going to leave the Justice League."

"Oh, I see but why does it have to do with my leg?"

"Now I can't tell that because someone is yelling in my ear. Ow! Bruce sentive ears still even in my old age. Look this is an artificial leg Bruce had it made for me."

"I don't get it why couldn't you and Elizabeth told us at the batcave of where their hide-out was?"

"Hey, I'm 59 cut me a break I just remember the date and that's it now I should warn you The Fiddler had a brat and can be a bitch when she wants to be."

The Fiddler had a kid a daughter that takes after daddy wow! I hope she doesn't take completely after him. Freak volin a pre-record song to mind control people. Right, our partners or partner OK this time theories are such a headarche, but they were going through the roof me and my older self were going through the back and there they were The Royal Flush Gang getting yelled at by this woman wearing a dark green outfit with Treble chef on both sides of the chest. She was wearing a black mask, gloves up to her elbows and black high heel boots. She had long curly black hair. I wonder what the daughter of The Fiddler would call herself.

**To be continue... Chapter fourteen done chapter fifteen is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review after finding The Royal Flush Gang and now a decent of The Fiddler how will they bring these villains to jutice and get home?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favourite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I was annoyed my older self wouldn't tell me who I marry she said; I will know when the time was right. What the hell? I wanted to know now not even Bruce would tell I and finally we were at the warehouse and we were going through the roof while the two Music Meisters were heading towards back. I look through the roof windows to see the Royal Flush Gang and a woman wearing a black mask, gloves up to her elbows and black high heel boots. She had long curly black hair.

"Great! I forgot about her." my older self said.

"You forgot? Who the hell is she?" I asked.

"The Fiddler's daughter and you won't believe me, but she goes by the same villain name. Taking after daddy."

"Wait, The Fiddler got married and had a kid?"

"Yeah! It seems the reason villains will ever retire when they become parents. Oh, heads up on Scream Queen and Scarecrow they got a couple of terrors worse than The Terror Twins."

"Really!"

"Ssh! The guys are inside. What the ...? You, getting this?"

"We are." Older Meister said. "Should've known Fiddler be behind this after all we force her father into retirement."

"How the hell did we pull that?" Music Meister asked.

"Ssh! We need to listen." Older Meister said.

We quiet down and listen in so The Fiddler's daughter was the new Fiddler and she wasn't happy at all with The Royal Flush Gang. She smashed her fist on the table angrily like they had done something wrong. We all moved closer staying in the shadows so not to get notice. I'm so glad took ninjutsu growing up while taking kick-boxing lessons.

"Idiots, all of you." Fiddler yelled. "I said make it look like a robbery yes and take Music Meister with you."

"His partner was on the train as well." said King getting up from his seat. "And I don't like your tone you said we be paid 100,000 credits yet I see in the bank 50,000 credits explain that."

"I said half now the rest once you finish the job, but what I see is his son is still here?" Fiddler said. "I wanted revenge for that traitor turning his back on crime and his partner forcing my father The Fiddler one of the greatest villains of all time into retirement. Ruining his marriage as my mother drank herself to death."

"Humph! Can't go back the time device needs to recharge." Jack said crossing his arms. "And besides this old stuff is worth enough to make up the credits with interest too."

"JUNKS! Revenge is what I wanted revenge against Music Meister and Music Mistress." Fiddler said flipping the table.

Angry and annoyed as she took an electric violin and began to play it giving off a strong melody. The melody was soon followed with more musical melody. It seems Fiddler could really play the violin as she took centre stage.

_**Since I was girl**_

_**My daddy said I can have anything**_

_**I said I want the world**_

_**Daddy said you got it what another thing?**_

_**I asked I can have more**_

_**He said yes my child**_

_**What do you adore?**_

_**I went wild**_

_**Gave him a list**_

_**Things he couldn't resist**_

_**But that dream was destroyed**_

_**As father went to jail I was annoyed**_

_**But soon oh very soon**_

_**By their doom**_

_**Within time**_

_**Revenge will be mine**_

Wow! I thought the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the rotten tree. So he had a daughter who wanted revenge on Music Meister by killing him in the past by using The Royal Flush Gang of this time, but what I was told by Booster Gold? Music Meister couldn't die or his son won't be born. So we have to stop this new Fiddler before she has her way, but right now time to kick criminal ass.

**To be continue... Chapter fifteen done chapter sixteen is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review quick and simple as possible, but is it as this Fiddler is a little different from her father.**


End file.
